


Our Child

by TigerMultiverse



Series: One Piece Stories [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ethan means ‘strong’, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pre-Timeskip, Pregnant Sanji, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro and Sanji are OOC, i love these two, protective Zoro, the crew loves Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Sanji and Zoro have a content moment in their bed, and name their unborn child.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji & Kaiyo, Sanji & Morgan
Series: One Piece Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Our Child

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Sanji smiled warmly at his 7-month baby bump, his arms wrapped around it and hands rubbing up and down, the gold band on his ring finger shining in the light. The cook had just gotten back from his check-up with Chopper to see how the baby was, everything was fine and they found out that the baby was a boy! Sanji couldn’t wait to tell the Marimo. He was sitting down on a mountain of very comfy pillows, courtesy of Kaiyo and Nami, on their bed in their room on the Thousand Sunny, wearing a big blue sweater that Kaiyo gave him, with comfy sweatpants and socks. When he started growing, Chopper and Luffy strictly ordered him to stay on the ship so he and the baby wouldn’t get hurt.

The cook closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, his mind, and body tranquil. After a moment, Sanji jumped when he felt a kick under his hand and his smile brightens at it. He hummed and tightened his arms around the bump, heat rising to his cheeks.

When the door clicked and opened a moment later, Sanji didn’t look up from his bump, already knowing who came in. Zoro walked into the room with no shirt on and a towel around his neck, it was sundown and he had just finished his workout and decided to go to bed. Zoro smiled when he saw his fiancé looking down at his unborn child.

“Hey, cook.”

“Hey moss head, how was your day?”

Zoro groaned slightly as he walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, his broad back to the cook.

“Pretty good, yours?”

Sanji hummed as he smiled warmly at Zoro, making the swordsman blush and his heart flutter in his chest.

“We just got back from a check-up with Chopper to see how the baby is, and he’s fine. We have a son!” Sanji’s smile widened as he closed his eyes and hugged his bump tighter in happiness.

“Yeah, sure we do.” Zoro closed his eyes and smiled, but…Sanji could tell that something was up.

“Zoro.” Said man jumped at his name and turned to his fiancé, who was looking straight at him with warmth in his blue eye. “Come here.” Sanji took one hand away from his bump and used it to motion the swordsman to come closer.

Zoro tensed slightly, but complied and crawled over to the cook, sitting on his knees next to him. Sanji reaches up and took Zoro’s face in his hand and brought his head down to gently lay on his baby bump. The green-haired man's body went rigid before relaxing completely when he felt his child moving within the cook's stomach, Zoro sighed as he closed his eyes and brought his arms around Sanji’s waist to hug him tighter. The cook smiled warmly down at his fiancé as he continued to listen to their son move around.

Sanji knows that Zoro worries about him and their child. When they found out that Sanji was pregnant, Zoro immediately became very overprotective of him. And don’t get him wrong, it was very sweet of him to be like that, albeit a bit strange, but Zoro couldn’t help it. Since they were Pirates, their lives were full of danger, and soon their child would be in the middle of it, and he still was. The swordsman always worried that Sanji or their son would get hurt. A navy admiral could find out and come for them and kill them, or take them to hurt the crew and Zoro. Or a rival pirate could find out and even do the same thing. And even though Chopper said that the baby was healthy since Sanji had been taking very good care of himself, there was still the possibility that either the baby or Sanji could die during childbirth. The baby’s chance of dying is slim, since it doesn't happen a lot, but Sanji’s chance at dying is high, because it’s not natural for males to become pregnant, and performing the C-section on Sanji can be very risky. And all that just gives Zoro the more reason to worry about his child and fiancé.

“Hmm. I can feel him moving.” Zoro said gently, his eyes unopening. Sanji smiled warmly at the Marimo, fully taking in the sight of him being completely relaxed. The cook gently ran his fingers through Zoro’s green hair, making the latter hum in content.

“Neat, huh?”

“It’s amazing.”

The two lapsed into silence as they relished in their tranquil moment. Zoro suddenly broke the silence.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” He asked, not opening his eyes or taking his head off the bump.

“Well, Chopper thought of a couple, so did Kaiyo, Morgan, Robin-Chan and Nami-San. You have any suggestions?” Sanji asked, looking at the Marimo on his bump.

“I like Ethan, he’ll be strong, no matter what.” Zoro said softly, already imagining what their son would look like, what he would become. He saw a small boy with dark green hair and blue eyes, a bright smile on his face, as he becomes stronger as he grows up, striving to achieve his dream.

“Ethan. I like it.” Sanji smiled wide, tightening his hold on the swordsman. “Ethan Roronoa.”

Zoro frowned at Sanji’s statement, a little confused. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at the cook.

“You want him to have my last name?” He asked in curiosity.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I thought you would want him to have yours.” He thought that Sanji would want their son to have his last name, not his. His thoughts were vanquished when he saw Sanji frown at his question and his breathing becomes irregular.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked, not lifting his head form the cooks stomach and stroking it, hoping to comfort him.

“I-I don’t want him to have my last name, I-it…” Sanji stammered. “My family isn’t…great. I don’t want Ethan to have mine.” The cook growled, disgust in his tone.

Seeing how upset Sanji was, Zoro didn’t pry him, knowing that the cook's childhood was terrible. Trying to comfort him, Zoro kissed the baby bump under him and tightened his broad arms around him. Sanji smiled at the swordsman's attempt at comfort, Sanji thread his fingers through the green hair and tried to curl around Zoro.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Zoro said, his voice low and soft as he gazed at his unborn child. “He’s going to be amazing and strong. Just like his father.” Zoro rose from the bump to lean up and press a kiss to Sanji’s neck, making the cook blush and giggle at the gesture.

“He’ll be like you too. So much like you.” Sanji said, wrapping his arms around the swordsman’s broad shoulders and neck, bringing him closer. The two laid there in silence, before they heard a knock on their door, and looked over to see it open and Kaiyo come in with two drinks on a tray. She was in her sleep ware, a tank top and shorts, about to go to bed.

“Hi guys.” Kaiyo smiled as she walked towards their bed. “How are you Sanji?”

“Hey kid, I’m doing fine.” Sanji smiled at Kaiyo, as she walked to the bedside table.

“That’s good. Here, I made hot chocolate.” The young Straw Hat smiled, putting the mugs of hot cocoa on the table, then climbed up and sat on the side of the bed. Sanji and Zoro thanked her as they took the mugs and began drinking.

“Hey Sanji.” Said man and company looked to see Morgan in her sleep wear, consisting of a tank top and sweatpants, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed and a content smile on her face.

“Hey Morgan.”

“Hi Morgan-Kun!”

The alchemist smiled warmly at them, not moving from her spot at the door.

“How are you guys?” Morgan asked, the question more towards Sanji and the baby.

“We’re doing fine.” The cook answered. He felt his heart flutter at the thought of his Nakama worrying and caring about him and his child, it was very sweet.

“That’s good. Chopper said that it’s not healthy to over do yourself.” Her smile was cocky and warm, it made Kaiyo and Zoro smile and chuckle, while Sanji just blushed. Morgan yawned as the need for sleep struck her.

“Come on kid let’s go to bed.” Morgan motioned for the young Straw Hat to follow her to the women’s quarters, Kaiyo nodded before hugging Sanji and hopping down from the bed, she yawned as she walked out the door. Morgan stretches before reaching and taking the door handle, she mumbled goodnight to Sanji and Zoro before closing the door.

After they were left alone, Sanji yawned and ladies back against his pillows, Zoro following in suit, laying next to him in their bed. The swordsman reaches over and brought the cook into an embrace, his head laying on his chest.

“Good night Zoro.” Sanji whispered, his blue eyes closing as sleep began consuming him.

“Good night Sanji, Ethan. I love you both.” Zoro whispered, a lone hand wandering down to the cooks bump. Zoro didn’t get an answer when he heard Sanji’s breath even out, indicating the cook fell asleep. The swordsman chuckled softly, his green eyes closing as he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
